thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Merfolk
With a population of typically less than a thousand worldwide Merfolk dot the oceans of Thelania sparsely in small and tight knit communities. Being such a rare and exotic people they are often considered little more than legends to the common folk of the land who have never borne witness to their existence, and for many of these sea dwellers that is something that suits them just fine as they often enjoy their solitude from the outside world. Appearance Merfolk are an unusual race of people that inhabit the depths of the oceans and their bodies in part reflect this though they also bear a striking resemblance to Humans as well, a fact which has furthered belief in their popular tale of origin. Their upper bodies resemble those of a human male or female with as much or in fact more variation in complexion, size, and shape than humans typically possess. Not only can their skin, hair and eyes display hues common to humans but also shades of blue, purple and green are not uncommon either with skin typically more pastel and hair and eyes more vibrant or dark colors. The ears of merfolk can vary from one individual to another from more human shape, to sleek elven and sometimes fin-like appearances. Beginning at their hips however is where the largest difference between merfolk and human shapes begin, scales descend from either hip downward to meet below their groin in a 'v' or sometimes 'u' like shape. About an inch or two of their separate thighs is visible before the scales meet to merge the limbs together into a long and powerful fish tail. The scale color, pattern, texture and fin designs found among each merfolk are typically as diverse as their other features with similar appearances to those of their parents. Measured to the end of their tail the average merfolk is about six feet in length and weighs more than a human of comparable height and build. Because of their active lifestyles swimming most merfolk are in fit condition with very few becoming plump or quite thin, the majority having toned physiques. Traits & Abilities Merfolk are a decently long lived people with an average lifespan of three hundred years though they reach physical maturity at around twenty years of age. Because of their unusual lower bodies merfolk are particularly excellent swimmers, more so even than one might expect given that their upper bodies appear merely to be those of any other humanoid. Capable of communicating underwater through magical means as clearly as if above the surface most merfolk can also hold their breath for upwards of four hours when active and for six to eight hours when sleeping. Because they lack feet or separate legs merfolk are unable to maneuver on land like most other races despite the similar length and bend of their tails to legs. Besides being natural swimmers Merfolk are talented underwater hunters and scavengers and quickly master a multitude of forms of fishing and other such methods from a young age. As a race of man merfolk are able to learn magic and utilize spells as any other such race and some make use of this to commune with sea creatures though such abilities are not native to them. History Merfolk have been documented to exist since at least some time in the early Origis Era, but their exact origins and history are vague at best due to their insular nature and low population. There are tales and myths aplenty regarding their origin but all seem to indicate that the merfolk came once from humans, either transformed or born from some strange magical union. Since their first record in history though the merfolk have kept much to themselves and remained uninvolved in the affairs of the world around them, especially those of the land dwellers. Most sightings and interactions with merfolk have been the rescue of those lost at sea and delivered to the nearest shore or returned to their ships. Culture & Lore The most popular tale of merfolk origins is the story of Monfrey Island, a tiny dot of land that once lay off the coast of R'mora. The story tells of a charming young woman named Penniopeia whose singing is said to be so lovely that she could sing the birds from the trees or the fish from the sea, she marries a young man and the two decide to live the simple life of fishers using her voice to help lure their catch for supper. Unfortunately the couple begin to gain the attention of the other townsfolk who desire Penniopeia's gift and good fortune and soon the two seek out a new home. Settling down in the small village on Monfrey Island they escape the unwanted fame and find a peaceful and welcoming place among the villagers, no longer using her singing to aid them. Many years later the village falls on hard times as it finds itself struggling as the fishing that usually provides for them all is bringing little for their tables. Becoming desperate as they have children now to feed Penniopeia decides to sing again to provide for the village and her family, it is here that the story has some variation. Some say that Penniopeia sang so long or so powerfully that she called the very water from the sea, some that her beautiful voice sparked jealousy in some deity or powerful mage, whatever the case though all stories agree that a tsunami came after. The skill of Penniopeia differs still from telling to telling, with some describing her as a studied mage in her younger days and others simply as an untrained but naturally talented magician. Whether she had forgotten all spells that she once knew in the panic or else had never known them she desperately sought some way to save the village, for the waters would be upon them long before they could reach the mainland. To breathe underwater might be a reasonable feat for any mage, even to cast upon some few dozen people, but the waters would be icy cold and they would freeze and be whisked this way and that. Many is the time a mage has concocted a new spell through long toil, study and extensive use of resources and careful experimentation, but of these Penniopeia had none. Instead she had only the knowledge that she must somehow save her family and neighbors from the ocean, and so that was what she did, by transforming the village in a desperate panic into beings that might survive under the waves. Of course as all the stories go, the spell once done could not be undone and so though she did indeed save most of the villagers by transforming their bodies into what are now known to be those of merfolk, they could not change back. The island of Monfrey was lost beneath the ocean and its inhabitants vanished into the sea where they built a new home and a new life for themselves in their strange new forms. It is said that from those villagers have come all merfolk descendants through the ages and they have remained few in spite of the vastness of the seas for while they love the sea it is also as a prison to them and they are often reluctant to inflict this upon children. Trivia * The bodily fluids of merfolk are oddly more oily in texture than those of other races and have been found to be naturally nourishing to the keratin of hair, skin, scales, and nails. Because of this some have taken to selling 'merfolk oil' as a beauty product. The exact origins of this oil can be dubious at best however as not only do many fake products claim to be made from merfolk extracts, but the fluid from which the real substance is obtained can vary from blood, to tears, sweat, saliva or even other bodily fluids. Category:Setting Category:Races of Man Category:Races Category:Fauna